The Nightmare
Frederick "Freddy" Charles Krueger or The Nightmare is the tenth killer in Dead by Daylight and the third licensed killer. He was featured as a part of the A Nightmare on Elm Street™ Chapter. “This place plays tricks on your mind…constantly I question whether I dream or if I am awake. This most recent horrid ghoul seems to bridge that gap – between the states of being awake or asleep. I saw him hunting another poor soul, someone who was not as lucky as me. A man with a hat and a claw clad hand, a scarred man of sorts. He spotted me and what actually happened next is still a mystery to me. Dreams took over, and I was sure to die. But I woke up. Not like in the manner where I awake a the campfire, but instead I just woke up…inside this wretched forest, with memories of nightmares within. I am now afraid to sleep, but also to stay awake.” Biography Even while he lived, Freddy Krueger was a creature of nightmare for those who truly knew him. Hiding behind a mask of warmth and friendliness, Freddy’s actual temperament was known only to his victims. When those victims were finally heard, the parents of Springwood tracked Freddy down and took the law into their own hands. They thought that fire had rid them of a monster that night, that their children were finally safe, but evil as strong as his has a way of surviving. Years passed, the horror was buried, the victims mercifully forgot. Then, somehow, Freddy returned, and dreams became nightmares once again. Freddy focused his anger on those he felt had wronged him, building up to his one true obsession, Nancy Holbrook. But he underestimated her strength and resourcefulness. Together with her friend Quentin, she managed to weaken Freddy, mutilating him and leaving him for dead once more. Death didn’t want Freddy the first time he encountered it, why did they think it would take him now? He emerged once more, consumed with vengeance. Then he turned his sights on the boy who had blocked his path to Nancy, his number one. Freddy invaded Quentin’s dreams, terrorising him night after night, until his strength and defences would be at their lowest. When the time was right, he forced the boy to return to the dark reflection of Badham Preschool. Here he would have his final revenge. Freddy stalked the boy through the school’s halls. He took his time, savouring every moment of the hunt. This was what he enjoyed the most, the smell of their sweat in the air, the ragged gasps of their terrified breath. They were his to toy with. There was the boy, at the end of a long corridor. Too tired and scared to run anymore? Resigned to his fate? Freddy closed in, arms wide, claws raking the wall. Their tips traced along a pipe, the metallic shrieking only adding to the boy’s apprehension. A shower of sparks rained on the ground, and into the liquid that covered the tiled floor. A blue flame blossomed and quickly engulfed the room. The boy took flight as Freddy burst from the flames in a fury. Rooms and walls raced past in a blur until they were in Freddy’s basement. There would be no escape from here. Slowly Freddy closed in on the boy. His fear was so strong now that Freddy could almost taste it, but his eyes burned with a defiant hatred that was almost admirable. Freddy drew back his claws. Then Freddy felt another presence with him; something old, powerful and dark. A miasma enveloped him and the only sensation was a sound like wooden beams flexing and creaking in the distance. The echoing groan of metal crushed against metal. Something arcane and unknowable, half-way between language and pure terror. A moment of falling and spinning and then Freddy was back in the school. But not his school. It looked the same, but it felt different. His powers were tempered in some ways and focused in others. The boy had gone for now, but other prey walked the hallways. Some would be inconsequential; others would become his new favourites. All would fall before his claws. Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in the Nightmare's Bloodweb. After achieving Level 30, teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Blood Warden - Level 30 * Fire Up - Level 35 * Remember Me - Level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find the Nightmare's Perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. Freddy’s perks revolve around stopping Survivors from fleeing. Freddy’s perks will make surviving a real pain for all, and managing to escape the Hunting Ground won’t be easy. Power: Dream Demon Death won't accept him and thus he remains, a calamity, indisputable master of his victims' nightmares. Dream Demon allows The Nightmare to pull Survivors into the Dream World. *Survivors who are awake do not see The Nightmare. *Once targeted by The Nightmare's power, Survivors enter the Dream Transition for 7 seconds. *During the Dream Transition they can see The Nightmare intermittently. *When the Dream Transition lapse, the Survivor is pulled into the Dream World. Once in the Dream World: *Survivors' auras are revealed to The Nightmare when they are outside of his terror radius. *Survivors suffer an action speed penalty of 50%. *To exit the Dream World, Survivors can find other non-sleeping Survivors to perform a wake up action. *Some failed actions can wake up the Survivor. *Getting hooked wake up the Survivor. *''"You have nothing to worry about. This won't hurt one... little... bit." — Freddy Krueger'' Achievements There are currently 3 Achievements related to the Nightmare. Customization Players may customize their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after the Nightmare reaches Level 50 and prestiges. The Nightmare's attire includes: Head FreddyHead.png|Default FreddyHead2.png|Prestige Body FreddyTop.png|Preschool Gardener FreddyTop2.png|Prestige Weapon: Clawed Glove A homemade device, crafted to torture and kill. FreddyGlove.png|Clawed Glove FreddyGlove2.png|Prestige Prestige * Prestige I - >Prestige<(Weapon) * Prestige II - >Prestige< (Head) * Prestige III - >Prestige< (Body) DLC The Nightmare is currently part of 1 DLC package: Available DLC * A Nightmare on Elm Street™ Tips *You're invisible to the survivors unless they're tagged into the Dream World, hence you are unable to harm survivors while they're awake. *Awake survivors are alerted by the sound of the children's lullaby (not directional like the Huntress) instead of a heartbeat, and although Freddy is invisible, he still rustles the grass. *Try to get all the survivors in the Dream World, survivors who are inflicted cannot wake others up and can only snap themselves out of it if they fail a skill check (gens, med kits, getting hooked) You can also see their auras when they're out of your terror radius while they're in sleep mode. Gallery Freddykkiller.png hh1thumb.jpg hh2thumb.jpg hh3thumb.jpg hh4thumb.jpg hh5thumb.jpg hh6thumb.jpg 150px-Dbd-killer-freddy.png 119px-SD charSelect portrait.png|Please use on the Main page for this killer FreddyKrueger.png Trivia *The Nightmare is the 2nd Horror Guest killer to be apart of more then one video game. (First game being Mortal Kombat 9) & (First Horror Guest Killer being The Cannibal AKA Leatherface) External Links *A Nightmare On Elm Street DLC™ Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Licensed Characters